El Dolor De Una Diosa
by dafguerrero
Summary: A veces el dolor de alguien tanto amamos no se puede ir del alma. Eso es lo que Saori sufre cuando perdió al padre de su hijo y su amado después de tantos años se entera que el siempre supo de su embarazo y que le daría la felicidad mas grande del mundo. Milori


**El Dolor De Una Diosa **

**Hola a todos como estan de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de Milori, pues estoy contenta de escribirles un cuento corto de llos de nuevo o como le dicen un One-Shot. Esta idea se me ocurrio mientras dormia como estoy de vacaciones de la universidad o mas bien casi. No tenia que madrugar hoy, tuve la gentileza de dormir. **

**Se me vino la idea, de crear una historia alterna donde Saori tiene un hijo de Milo de Escorpio. Lamentablemente el nunca, llega a enterarse de su existencia. Sin mas que decir solo les puedo adelantar que fue una idea loca de mi parte hehehehehehe. Espero que lloren.**

**Bueno aqui les dejo este cuento corto espero que lo disfruten. **

Era una preciosa mañana de primavera del mes de Mayo en la mansion Kido. Todo se veia precioso desde el gran balcon de la mansion Kido se podia admirar la preciosa vistanaturaleza del gran jardin de la residencia. Era un panorama precioso para cualquier persona que se despertara en la mañana iniciando un nuveo dia con grandes exceptativas pero para Saori Kido. Era otra mañana en la que ella se despertaba sola como siempre en una habitacion donde solo dormia ella y no habia mas que soledad y una oscura sensacion de vacio. Saori se levanto sin animos de nada como todos los dias, ella no queria despertar lo unico que queria ella era dormir no volverse a despertar nunca en este mundo de cristal donde ella estaba recluida.

Desde hace muchos años ella habia dejado de sonreir. Ya no era la misma dulce, sensata y cariñosa mujer que habian conocido hace 6 años atras, ahora ella era solamente era una sombra de lo que habia sido antes todo despues de la triste guerra contra Hades donde le habia arrebatado a sus queridos caballeros dorados. Que sacrificaron su vida con tal de permitirle a Seiya y el resto la oportunidad de salvarla a ella y al mundo entero, sacrificando sus vidas para lograr su cometido. Pero entre ellos se encontraba un caballero dorado que ocupaba los pensamientos de la joven diosa... uno que poseia un aura letal, mortifero, arrogante y que detonaba un aire de misterio. Asi es no importaba lo que ella hiciera terminaba siempre en la misma triste rutina de todas las mañanas... pensar en Milo su amado caballero de Escorpio aquel caballero dorado que ella amo mas que nunca y que ahora le habia dado la felicidad mas grande del mundo...

Un hijo un precioso niño de 6 escasos años de edad tan identico a su padre. Aun recordaba el dia que le habia confesado a su fiel confidente Shun de Andromeda sobre su embarazo. Pero siempre era igual ella pensaba en el en su amante y el padre de su hijo.

_...Flash Back... _

_Unas cuantas dias antes de la guerra contra el dios del inframundo se diera inicio. Saori le habia pedido a su amigo el caballero de Andromeda Shun que por favor viniera a sus aposentos. Pues tenia algo que discutir con Shun un tema extremadamente delicado, que ni siquiera el gran maestro Dohko de Libra podia escuchar. _

_Saori camino en circulos estaba sumanente nerviosa, se habia enterado que estaba embarazada de Milo. Se habia enterado recien en la mañana cuando ella recien, se habia levantado. Se habia sentido mal habia corrido al baño a vomitar acompañado de terribles dolores de cabeza y cansancio extremo. Ella se sentia aflijida por lo que le estaba sucediendo pero se preocupo mas al saber que su periodo no le llegaba, comenzo a sospechar despues del ultimo encuentro sexual entre ella y Milo. Tenia la ligera sospecha de que ella estaba embarazada. Se ico una prueba de embarazo para salir de dudas. Definitivamente la prueba resulto positiva ella estaba embarazada de Milo, calculaba que tendria que tener un mes de embarazo tenia que decirle a Milo de su estado. _

_Los pensamientos de la diosa se vieron interrumpidos por los gentil voz de Shun al otro lado de la puerta, sin poder soportarlo mas Saori salio corriendo a su encuentro abrio la puerta. Al ver al sonriente caballero de cabellos verdes profundo no pudo soportarlo mas y lloro se tiro a sus brazos preocupando a Shun. _

_- Señorita Saori pero ¿Que le sucede? ¿Porque esta triste?-. Le pregunto Shun con preocupacion. Saori le permitio entrar a su habitacion cerro la puerta para que nadie pudiera, escuchar su conversacion. Pues lo que ella estaba aputno de confesarle era una revelacion que podria ponerla en peligro a ella y a su bebe.- Shun perdoname que me veas asi es que no puedo soportarlo mas. _

_- Soportar de ¿Que hablas? Saori siento que me estas ocultando algo puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, lo sabes muy bien.- Saori asintio ante las palabras alentadoras de Shun le pidio que se sentara en el umbral de la cama y el asintio. Ella comenzo a relatarle lo que habia descubierto hoy e incluso su embarazo. Lo que asombro muchisimo a Shun pues jamas se imagino que Milo el caballero de Escorpio se habia atrevido a cometer tal irrespeto a su diosa llevarlo hasta el fondo. Solto un suspiro le sonrio a Saori-. Saori no tienes porque sentirte asi, un hijo es una bendicion en la vida. Pero siento que estas no eran las mejores circunstancias para quedar embarazada. _

_- Lo se pero ¿Como puedes decirle no al corazon? No ¿Que hacer Shun? Tengo miedo que puedan castigar a Milo, por mi culpa es el hombre que yo amo lo unico que quiero es que el regrese vivo despues de esto para formar una familia conmigo. Tengo miedo de perderlo en esta guerra contra Hades Shun dios mio no ¿Que hacer?-. Shun se mordio el labio con preocupacion pues sus opciones eran muy limitadas. Tendria que pensar en algo-. Saori lo que podemos hacer por ahora, creo que es lo mejor es que el padre de tu hijo se entere de su existencia. No puedes negarle a Milo el derecho de saber que sera un padre, sabes que eso le daria mas fuerza para regresar vivo y estar a tu lado. Estar en el nacimiento de su primogenito. _

_- No creo que sea prudente decirle a Milo que estoy embarazada sin embargo me preocupa el gran maestro, Dohko de Libra el puede darse cuenta en cualquier momento. De lo que me esta ocurriendo.- Se quejo Saori gentilmente se froto el vientre con gentileza. Dentro ella estaba el hijo que ella y Milo habian producto de su amor y de su union casi todas las noches. Pero ahora ella debia ser prudente. Shun comprendia mejor que nadie el dolor de Saori en estos momentos prefirio callarse el secreto era lo mejor. _

_... _

_Asi transcurrio la guerra santa cuando los invasores llegaron al santuario. Saori lloro feliz al ver al padre de su hijo. Su Milo habia venido al rescate para salvarla ella lloro feliz, e incluso se llevo una mano al vientre pues podia sentir los gentiles pateos de su bebe que tambien estaba ansioso y feliz de saber que su padre habia venido a verla. Saori corrio a su encuentro se tiro a los brazos de Milo y el correspondio el abrazo. _

_- Milo viniste- Lloro la diosa feliz y podia sentir a su hijo moviendose dentro de su interior feliz de ver a su padre. Milo asintio le beso la cabeza con gentileza.- Asi es vine pero no por mucho tiempo, Saori sera mejor que seas fuerte de aqui en adelante... no estoy seguro que vaya a sobrevivir. Lucha con el corazon yo siempre estare ahi para proteguerte como una estrella roja Antares. _

_- No Milo no puedes dejarme tu me prometiste, que cuando esta guerra terminara estariamos juntos no ahora mas que nunca...-. Era el momento de decir la verdad ¡Las palabras no se le salian! Pero vio que un espectro se acercaba dispuesto a lastimar a Milo. Pero el se habia dado cuenta le habia acetado 3 agujas escarlatas. Saori penso que ya no habia tiempo-. Te lo prometo Milo, sere fuerte por mi, por ti y nuestro bebe.-Hablo casi en susurro que Milo jamas pudo escuchar por estar concentrado con el exceptro. _

_... Fin Del Flash Back... _

Lloro recordando que jamas le dijo a Milo que estaba embarazada, se habia arrepentido desde entonces al menos Milo se pudo haber ido de este mundo sabiendo que seria papa y que un pequeño cosmos crecia dentro de ella. Se levanto de la cama sin energias ya no podia recordar el pasado tenia que pensar en el presente en su futuro con su hijo. Pero la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un pequeño niño de escasos 6 años de cabellera identica a la de su padre, tenia los ojos azul electrico y la misma sonrisa. Todo en el era igual a su padre, eso le hacia sufrir el corazon de Saori pues veia a Milo a traves de su hijo. El niño se trepo a la cama abrazo a su madre con ternura le dijo.

- Mama, mamita buenos dias-. Rio el niño feliz le dio un suave beso a su madre en la frente, Saori sonrio con ternura le froto la cabeza con ternura-. Antares mi pequeño.- Sonrio Saori con tristeza.- Mamita ¿Porque estas triste? Es porque mi papa cumple 6 años de muerto-. Le pregunto el pequeño. Saori sonrio con ternura a su pequeño le asintio al pequeño dandole a entender que si. Ella jamas le habia ocultado cosas sobre su padre e incluso el pequeño sabia que su padre habia muerto en la guerra, aun que ella sabia que el los cuidaba ambos, desde el cielo como una estrella roja. Sin embargo ella se habia alejado de la vida del santuario cuando tuvo a su pequeñito ella en verdad de corazon no deseaba de corazon, que su pequeño no se involucrara en la vida del santuario queria que el tuviera una vida normal como ella la habia tenido hasta sus 13 años de edad.- Mama podemos ir al santuario a visitar la tumba de mi papa, es que quiero llevarle flores. Le quiero contar como estoy. Anda si mamita di que si.- Sonrio el pequeño con una sonrisa inocente lo que provoco, que Saori bajara la cabeza adolorida.

- No creo que eso sea posible mi pequeño escorpioncito, tengo muchos asuntos que atender aqui en oriente quizas para su cumpleaños. Lo vayamos a visitar ¿Si?-. Le sonrio Saori. El pequeño se cruzo de brazos y se molesto.- Pero eso sera en noviembre pues papa cumple el 8 de noviembre, falta mucho para eso pero al menos quiero decirle que estamos bien. Que desde el inframundo donde el esta no debe preocuparse, de nada.- Anuncio el pequeño.

- El te escucha hijo sabes que otra tecnica puedes usar, para hablarle la usaba mucho el caballero de Sagitario de la anterior guerra santa Sisifo de Sagitario. Conversar con el viento si concentras tu cosmos el te escucharas asi podras decirle todo lo que has hecho. De paso quiero que le digas que lo amo mucho que lo hecho de menos, que me perdone por no haberle dicho de tu existencia-. Lloro Saori frente a su hijo e incluso se cubrio sus ojos. Para que su pequeño no la viera llorar.- Mamita no llores, papa no te odia por eso. El esta feliz de saber que seguiste con el legado del Escorpion Celestial. Pero se lo dire... hola tio Shun ¿Como estas?-. Pregunto el pequeño al ver a su tio Shun entrando a la alcoba.

- Hola Antares veo que estas levantado. Pequeñito me puedes dejar a solas con tu madre, es que tenemos que hablar cosas de adultos cosas sin importancia-. Shun le guiño el ojo al pequeño Antares, que asintio se bajo con cuidado de la cama se fue emocionado a hablar con el viento con su padre. Tenia muchas cosas que contarle.- Saori-. Llamo Shun.- El quiere visitar la tumba de su padre en el santuario, se que se lo he negado por 6 años es que no puedo ir siento que no podre soportar ver la lapida de Milo-. Lloro Saori de nuevo al recordar al hombre de su vida y el padre de su hijo.

- Pero no puedes hacer eso el tiene todo el derecho del mundo de conocer a su padre, ademas nunca le has enseñado una foto de el. No crees seria justo que el viera a su padre-. S quejo Shun-. No puedo no me perdono el no haberle dicho la verdad, de la existencia de Antares a lo mejor el estaria aqui con nosotros seriamos una familia.- Se lamento Saori-. Saori de eso estas equivocada... yo perdoname hay algo que debes saber.- Se dijo Shun.- ¿Que?-. Yo...

_... Flash Back... _

_Despues de la colision dorada que hubo entre las dos exclamaciones de Athena. Todo el templo de Virgo habia quedado hecho, un desastre Shun el resto de los caballeros de bronce se levantaron e observaron a los dorados salieron de los escombros. Entre ellos Shun se acerco para ayudar a Milo a salir de los escombros. El caballero de Escorpio agradecio estuvo apunto de pararse para seguir luchando no fue hasta que Shun lo detuvo le dijo. _

_- Oye señor Milo espere. ¿Que haran ustedes ahora? No es peligroso lo que estan a punto de hacer. Quieres dejar a la señorita Saori sola-. Se preocupo Shun y observo el como Milo se detenia apretaba las manos y simple dijo-. Tengo un deber con mi diosa crees que no me preocupa el dejar a Saori sola. Tu no crees que no la amo como para verla sufrir. No te tengo corazon no quiero que sufra mas quiero que sea feliz haga su vida con alguien mas nosotros los dorados estamos condenados. _

_-¡No puedes hacer eso Milo! ¡Saori quiere regreses a su lado! ¡O vas a dejarla a ella sola y a tu hijo sin un padre!-. Grito Shun al borde la histeria. Milo se detuvo en seco se volteo asombrado a observar al joven de 14 años de edad-. ¿Que?-. Fue su respuesta. Shun solto un suspiro-. Asi es Saori esta embarazada ella no ha querido decirtelo por miedo a que no te concentraras.- Se preocupo Shun. Milo apreto los puños estaba deprimido su amada estaba embarazada, el estaba destinado a morir pero una nueva posibilidad se le abrio su Saori estaba esperando un hijo de el. Sonrio se volteo a encarar al caballero de Andromeda-. Un hijo, ella tendra un hijo mio. Yo ya estoy marcado por la sombra, de la muerte me dolera no ver a mi hijo nacer. Quiero que me hagas una promesa Andromeda que si yo llego a morir tu te encargaras de cuidarla a ella y a mi hijo o hija. Que siempre le diras sobre mi existencia quiero que mi hijo o hija, crezca sabiendo del sacrificio que ico su padre por su madre y el mundo. _

_- Lo prometo-. Lloro Shun e observo el como el caballero de Escorpio se marchaba. El podia estar seguro que moriria con una sonrisa, en su rostro al saber que planto la semilla de ser en el cuerpo de su diosa. Que de fruto de su amor naceria un pequeño bebe. _

_... Fin del Flash Back... _

- No puede ser quiere decir que Milo si se fue de este mundo. Sabiendo que yo estaba embarazada, en esos momentos no puedo creerlo-. Saori comenzo a llorar, no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Shun bajo la mirada-. Lo siento tanto Saori yo debi decirte esto antes pero tu estabas destrozada por la muerte de Milo, que te costo muchos años superar. Pero ahora que sabes esto deberias ir a ver a Milo decirle cuanto lo amas y ademas de que su hijo siempre esta pensando en el.

- Yo no se que decir. Dios mio me siento culpable castigue por muchos años a mi hijo que no tenia derecho de ver tengo que buscar Antares-. Saori se seco las lagrimas salio corriendo a buscar, a su hijo. Tenian mucho de que hablar los tres.

Saori corrio hasta llegar hasta el gran y precioso jardin de la residencia de los Kido. Encontro a su hijo sonriendo sentado en el suelo como si estuviera metidando, con el viento ella se detuvo en seco cuando escucho decir.

- Si papa mama, esta bien ella esta muy triste ella te echa de menos. Yo tambien nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte ni siquiera mama tiene fotos tuyas o si las tiene pienso que ella me las esta ocultando. Si es ¿Como eras fisicamente?-. Pregunto el pequeño y el viento comenzo a soplar fuerte. Forzo a Saori a cerrar los ojos para encender su cosmos asi hablar con Milo desde el mas alla. Cuando menos lo penso sintio una mano acariciarle el rostro y ella abrio los ojos de sorpresa-. Milo ¿Eres tu?-. Pregunto Saori el viento le contesto.- Saori soy yo ha pasado tiempo ya 6 años, desde que no nos vemos-. Se escucho la voz de Milo, a traves del viento.

- Milo te echo mucho de menos no sabes la falta que me haces, perdoname si te oculte la verdad. Debi decirte que estaba embarazada de Antares-. Saori bajo la cabeza. Pero el viento la obligo a levantar su rostro y ella llor al saber que Milo le alzo el rostro-. No fue tu culpa yo se que lo hacias para proteguer a nuestro hijo, habia muchos conflictos con el dios del inframundo. Pero me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo al darme un hijo que es un niño bastante maduro y heredo muchos rasgos mios pero tambien heredo rasgos tuyos. No quiero que sufras mas por mi quiero que seas feliz le des la oportunidad a nuestro hijo de ser feliz, si el quiere seguir mi legado no se lo puedes negar Saori. Te amo siempre te amare te espero aqui en la otra vida cuando te toque partir para que estemos juntos al menos enseñale a nuesto hijo como fui. Te amo te estare cuidando Saori desde el mas alla-. El viento dejo de soplar y Saori comenzo a llorar mas fuerte, el alma de Milo habia desaparecido con el viento. Pero se acerco a su hijo con su mano encendio su cosmos le dijo a su hijo-. Este es tu padre hijito.

El niño observo el la esfera blanca un hombre alto, con la piel canela, cabello azul rebelde y largo. Ojos azul electricos y tenia una sonrisa torcida. El niño admiro fascino por primera vez a su padre, se habia dado cuenta que el era casi parecido a el fisicamente. Pero solo que el tenia la cabellera morada y larga y los ojos de el. Pero la sonrisa si la tenia todo era igual.

- Increible ese es mi padre, es igualito a mi mama ya veo ¿Porque te enamoraste de mi papa?-. Rio el pequeño y Saori tambien sonrio. Se abrazo de su pequeño le dijo que era mejor regresar y el pequeño asintio se despidio de su papa y le agradecio la calida platica que tuvieron los dos. Se fue corriendo de regreso a la mansion. Saori observo el viento sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas. No importara lo que ella hiciera el dolor siempre estaria ahi pero ella seria fuerte, por el por su pequeño y porque Milo se lo habia pedido. Saori a pesar de tener lagrimas en los ojos sonrio. Le dijo a Milo-. Nunca te olvidare Milo siempre seras mi unico amor gracias por hacerme feliz cuando pudiste en vida, por darme este maravilloso hijo que amo mas que a mi vida.- Se despidio se fue.

Pero se pudo escuchar un susurro del viento. Unas palabras que Saori no alcanzo escuchar con sus odios pero si llego oir a traves de su cosmos.

- Yo tampoco te olvidare mi princesa tu tambien seras mi unico amor, cuando reencarne te buscare. Gracias a ti porque escoguerme como tu compañero-. Se escucho las palabras de Milo desde el viento.

Fin.


End file.
